zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Movie Night on Savannah Central
This year, Valentine´s Day seems to be taking place during Sunday Which is nice, since that means more time for me to spend with a certain somebunny It´s the fifth time I´ve spent that holiday with my bunny wife so far Year by year, they just seem to get better and better In Savannah Central´s best multiplex, they´re showing a great movie tonight It´s a romantic movie musical about a poor artist fox and a lovely showgirl rabbit Ever since I heard what it was all about, I knew it was the kind of movie we have to see Especially since I too have one lovely rabbit here with me back home Hand in hand, me and Judy walk to the cinema eagerly I have my best coat, shirt and pants on while you have a beautiful purple dress and your jewelry You look gorgeous tonight, like a real movie star And you´d make for a good one too, considering the attractive action heroine that you are Since it´s Valentine´s Day, for this movie there´s a discount for couples They take all kinds of mammal couples into account, even interspecies ones Many other couples are already here to see it as we enter the cinema foyer It warms my heart to see other loving souls like that together After buying tickets, we go check out the candy bar for snacks Judy and I buy a tub of popcorn, two sodas and a package of Furshey´s kisses In the cinema´s, we always book only one seat That´s because you prefer watching movies in my lap, your favorite place to sit I offer the queen of my heart some candy while placing my paw on your shoulders But we go silent soon, because the movie itself starts What a spectacular sight it is, all the viewers in the room look so enthralled These songs are some of the most beautiful ones I´ve ever heard I´m loving this movie so much too, for it has so much charm, imagination and heart This musical is even better than Floatzen, and that´s saying a lot You watch it too in sheer delight, with your heart pounding I can see why this kind of movie appeals to us, my darling During the most romantic scenes between the fox and the bunny, we get closer to each other When they sing their love duet, I wish I could sing along with you there I guess I am a romantic at heart after all, which is not something one could expect from me But it´s easy to see why, considering how my relationship with you is in real life The movie ends with a happy ending and an applause from the audience What a great movie, I love romantic stories like this Along the way home, you thank your husband for a nice movie night By pulling me closer to you by the tie and kissing my snout I grab you into my arms and kiss you back in a dramatic Hollywood style pose What could be a more fitting finale for this wonderful movie experience? When we get closer to our home, I carry you for the rest of the walk in my arms It´s no secret why we have such a fondness for the holiday of lovers We´re going to spend the rest of the night just cuddling on our bed When the next hit movie comes to town, I can´t wait to see it with my beloved Adventure, comedy or romance, any genre will do with you With a lover like you on a Valentine´s Day, I never need to feel blue Tonight, we´ll sleep together in each other´s arms, feeling so wonderful After such a great movie night on Savannah Central. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years